


Critically Endangered

by halfagonyandhope



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfagonyandhope/pseuds/halfagonyandhope
Summary: When Grindelwald sets his sights on Newt, Tina discovers Newt's creatures aren't the only ones in danger of extinction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I've been a fan of the Wizarding World for ages, but this is my first venture into fanfic in this universe (though I've written for other fandoms before). Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

It turns out that Grindelwald is every bit as dangerous behind bars as he is outside of them.

His arrest and subsequent imprisonment embolden his supporters, who seem to take it upon themselves to work in his stead. And fire catches. Attacks on No-Majs increase in frequency; hatred breeds more hate. Tina wonders how the world became so fragile before it occurs to her that it didn’t _become_ fragile.

It always had been.

“Newt would say you’re wasting your time,” says her sister one night at dinner, a musical lilt to her words. Tina looks at her sharply, and Queenie elaborates. “Honey, worrying won't do you any good.”

Tina rolls her eyes. “I’m aware,” she says. _Like I have any control over it._

“You do,” says Queenie, answering, as usual, Tina’s thoughts rather than her words. “You always do.”

Tina stares at her sister, her mind racing, jumping from thought to thought.

“Whoa, honey, slow down,” says Queenie, alarmed. “I can’t follow your thoughts at that speed.”

Tina, unconcerned, pushes her chair away from the table and stands up. “Queenie,” she says. “I need to ask you a favor.”

* * *

 

“He knows what he’s doing,” says Queenie the next day, her eyes wide. “He’s obviously been trained in Occlumency - that's why I didn't know it was him disguised as Graves." She sighs dramatically. "I’ve never been able to read that little from anyone.”

“So you got _something_ , then?” _Names of his followers? A location? A plan of attack?_

“No, Teen – I’m sorry. I got nothin’.”

Tina sighs. “Try again,” she begs. “Please.”

Queenie looks at her – looks _through_ her – and Tina knows she won’t refuse.

“All right.”

* * *

 

A week later, Queenie hears a name.

“It might be a trap,” she tells Tina. “He knows I’ve been tryin’ to read him – maybe he let me see this on purpose?”

“Do you think it’s a trap?” Tina glances at her sister, whose golden curls almost sparkle in the candle light that warms their living room.

Queenie shakes her head slightly. “I don’t know, Teen. No idea.”

Tina steps forward. “What was the name?”

* * *

 

“Newt?”

Tina stands outside a dingy-looking tent in the first light of dawn, pulling her jacket more tightly around her as the mist chills her bones. She glances around the wizarding base camp, looking over rows and rows of tents that seem to go on endlessly into the horizon, and she wonders how one is supposed to knock at the entrance to a tent.

She’d been whisked away to Europe by portkey an hour after getting Newt’s name from Queenie. Though Tina hadn’t been able to tell President Picquery exactly _how_ she knew Newt was in danger – Queenie’s secret talent, of course, has to remain a secret – the president hadn’t asked any questions before ordering the portkey. Apparently, MACUSA still feels very much indebted to the magizoologist.

Tina isn’t complaining.

And then, suddenly, she isn’t breathing either – because he’s _there_ , standing in front of her as though only three seconds have passed rather than three months since they parted on the docks. His hair is sticking up in nearly every direction, his vest is half-buttoned, and his eyes are bloodshot.

“I woke you, didn’t I?” says Tina worriedly. “Sorry, I  –”

But her words die in her throat as Newt’s eyes flash with recognition, and he flings his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him.

“Merlin’s beard, Tina – what on earth are you doing here?” he asks. Then he backtracks, speaking into her ear while still holding her close. “Not – not that, of course, I don’t _want_ you here with me. I do. Want you here, that is. With me.”

When she doesn’t answer, he pulls back to look at her, curious.

“Something’s wrong,” he deduces, his voice low.

She nods.

“Come with me,” he says, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the tent.

Together, they cast a handful of anti-eavesdropping charms, and Tina glances around. The tent is as small as it appears on the outside, and this puzzles her for a second before she spots a familiar-looking case under the camp bed. _One only needs so many possessions with enlargement charms, after all_ , she thinks.

A floating candle shines a soft light onto a piece of parchment on the floor. Before Newt picks it up, Tina sees that it’s a letter, only half-completed at this point. She can’t help the questioning look that crosses her face as he gestures for her to sit on his camp bed. She does so, and he stands in front of her.

_Who could he be writing to?_

“Er, yes, right – um, actually, I was just –” Newt sighs. He tries again. “Actually, I was just writing to you,” he says, as though in answer to her question.

_Oh._

The sun breaks over the horizon, its rays hitting the sides of the tent and making the fabric appear to glow. Tina blows out the candle. “Can I read it?” she asks, and for a second she feels almost shy.

Newt looks down. “Not just yet,” he says. “I need to tweak a few things. Word choice is very important, you see.”

Tina has to smile. “Of course,” she says. She looks around again, taking in Newt’s meager possessions strewn around the tent – a yellow and gray scarf at the foot of the bed, a herbology book, and an alarm clock. “I didn’t expect to find you on the front lines,” she admits. “I thought the battlefield was more of your brother’s area.”

Newt shrugs, still not meeting her eyes. “Grindelwald’s followers are using creatures to wreak havoc. They know nothing about these creatures, so they can’t control them – but they know enough to harness their power. It’s…it’s _barbaric._ I’m doing what I can, but...” He trails off.

Suddenly, Newt is kneeling before her, placing a hand lightly on her knee. Tina meets his gaze, floored. “You’re not in danger, are you, Tina? Please tell me you aren’t.”

She shakes her head, watching as Newt visibly relaxes. “I’m not,” she assures him. “But Newt – I think _you_ are.”

His brow furrows, so she explains. He listens intently, every bit the scientist gathering new data.

After, he just looks at her.

“Newt?” Tina finally asks.

He visibly shakes himself. “Grindelwald,” he says, “is interested in _me_?”

Tina nods. “It certainly appears so.”

“Why?”

“Queenie couldn’t say. But he was arrested because of you. I think…I think it would be unwise for us _not_ to expect some kind of retaliation.”

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” He’s still looking at her with the scrutiny of a scientist, as though she holds mysteries he’s one clue short of solving.

Tina nods. “I’m your protective detail, yes. MACUSA assigned me to you.”

She thinks she catches the corner of Newt’s mouth twitch upward as he says, “There’s no one else I’d rather have assigned to me.” His expression shifts to one of concern as he raises a hand to touch her jaw. “You helped arrest him, too, Tina,” he points out.

“My name wasn’t the one Queenie heard Grindelwald thinking.”

“He may still send someone after you.”

She pulls on his hand, guiding him to sit on the bed beside her. “I’ll be fine.”

Newt nods. “Yes, you will be. I’ll make sure of it.”

Tina smiles at him – or she attempts to, but then she fails to stifle a yawn as a wave of exhaustion hits her full force. Newt stares at her with the keen eye of an experienced caretaker. “You haven’t slept.”

It’s not a question, but she answers anyway. “Not a wink.”

“Thought not,” Newt says. “If I may…”

He reaches over her to grab a blanket folded neatly at the end of the bed, tossing it over her legs and gesturing for her to lie down. “I’ll arrange more permanent sleeping accommodations for you shortly,” he says. “But for now...”

Tina yawns again. “Don’t get into trouble while I’m unconscious,” she says, giving in, and Newt’s hands guide her gently down to the too-thin mattress.

Somewhere in limbo between dreamland and reality, she hears him chuckle.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he whispers. “Sleep, Tina.”

So she does.     


End file.
